Farm Fiasco
Farm Fiasco is a farm tycoon game by Yummy Ramen Co. for the RamenCup and mobile devices. You play as a farmer getting workers and building the farm up to be the most biggest farm in the world! You can grow natural but exotic plants (the premis of the game), get animals, get workers, and upgrade your farm house. It is pixelated. Updates '''Release-'''8-24-2017. The New Food Making Update, FOOD GALORE! * Make some foods and drinks! * However, you'll need to craft it with the crops you harvested. For example, to make Lemonade, you need 2 Lemons in order to make it * New Crops Glowchids Glowchids are featured in the Enviromental Update. They act like gems in tycoon games. If you want a plant to grow faster, you can use glowchids to speed up growth. It also works for cross-pollination. Story. One dry day, you decide to pack your things and move to a farm house in the fictional town known as Ukelele Grounds. As a natural completionist, it is your job to make things more lively at this farm. Gameplay Planting. Planting is very easy. First, you place soil on the ground, then place the seed of choice. You must water it every hour or so, and it will grow into a unripen fruit, then a ripe fruit. Then, it is ready for cooking or raw eating. Eating is important because it feels your starvation meter, which goes down every hour. New plants will be unlocked each time you level up. Animals may also eat food, so give some to animals before you. Hiring Workers This is a feature that you can do of choice. Every so often, you get a notification that a user wants to join you on your farming adventure. If you say yes, then they will be a worker (but they cannot control it). They can water your plants often and will cater to animals. Animals Animals will appear coming out of the area where you are randomly, and you can tame them or put them in animal shacks. They may breed, so they can produce more animals for you. Animals have pros and cons. The pro is that animals will be happy and this will give you XP to level up. The con is that you have to give them food or else they will die. Animals do not die of age, but babies do grow every day. Upgrading Your House When you level up, you get the in-game currency. This is good becuase you can get furniture, get new plants, and upgrade your house. Upgrading your house allows more space, and you can get a dog in there. Upgrading your house can give you Shelves to save some food for you to eat without going all that way to harvest. Cross-Pollination Cross Pollination occurs with fruits such as fruits in the Citrus category. So far, only Citrus plants are only revealed to cross-pollinate. Ukelele Grounds Ukelele Grounds is the town in the game. It includes shops, NPCs, houses, and more. Food (and drink) Crafting Food Crafting was introduced in the Food Galore update. It allows you to make foods with the crops you have. . These are the confirmed food and drinks so far: Plants Plants are a main source of thirst and food for the player to eat to survive and thrive. There are many regular and exotic plants, but not all of them are revealed, but some have been leaked. Mangoes Mangoes are a different type of fruit, as they are tropical and insanely rare to get. They give you multiple resources, such as juice, food, money, and points. Here are the mangoes so far. Regular Plants Exotic Plants DLC Plants Animals WAHT A MINUTE References the exotic plants in the order (along with some other gameplay mechanics) are based on Weird Fruit Explorer, a YouTuber who posts videos about fruit info and how they work. Trivia